I cant live without you
by Sammei1998
Summary: What if Sam gets into a car crash? What if her dies? How can Andy live with out Sam? Will she live without him?


I do not own rookie blue.

My story is in a time where Jerry is alive. Sam and Andy were on their way back from Traci and Jerry's wedding.

Since they were having a destination wedding they decided on having only Sam (Jerry's best man/best friend), Andy (Traci's maid of honor/best friend) and Traci's mom at the wedding. Traci's mother would be leaving the day after the wedding, but Traci and Jerry wanted Sam and Andy to stay for 2 weeks after so instead of honey mood it was more like a trip with your friends.

Sam and Andy were having a fun time in Jamaica; they had never been on a 'couples retreat' in the year that they had been together. Sam had a plan to propose when they were in Jamaica but never got the nerve to. Sam and Andy had a very strong relationship; they had been through so much; Andy being shot, Andy getting stuck in a burning building, Andy shooting someone to save Oliver, Andy breaking up with Luke after he cheated on her, Sam going undercover, Sam getting beaten to a pulp, Sam getting shot, Sam being shot again and when Gail was kidnapped leading up to Jerry being stabbed almost dyeing which caused Sam to spaz out on Andy and breaking up with her only for Sam to try to get back together with her while she was holding a bomb. All in all the couple had there ups and downs but they always got through it… until now.

Traci, Jerry, Sam and Andy were all in a limo coming back from the airport. Jerry thought it would make them seem really cool and famous if they had a limo waiting for them. Anyway, they were all laughing and joking around, the only one who didn't know about the ring Sam had been hiding in his pocket for the entire trip was Andy. Sam had told Jerry what he was planning to do and Jerry being a 'ladies man' accidently told Traci. Traci had been over the moon for Andy and had been looking between her and Sam when ever she could, thinking "is Sam going to do it now?" but in one of her endless glances over at Sam and Andy she could see it Sam's eyes that he was going to do it… if only he had better timing.

The limo had come to a stop and Sam was finally ready; "Andy" Sam said trying to catch her attention from the gossip her and Traci were currently pursuing. Andy looked over at Sam and smiled brightly. Sam gave his dimpled grin and stood up-well the best you can in a limo- making his way just in front of Andy. Andy being her obvious self didn't know what he was doing so she just watched him trying to figure it out.

"And" he said again not really sure why but he went with it. Traci and Jerry knew exactly what he was going to do and they could not be happier… if only they knew what was going to happen.

Sam opened his mouth to speak again only to be cut off by the driver say "Shit"

Time seemed to freeze when a vehicle of some sort plunges into the limo, Sam was thrown back into the over side of the limo smashing his head into the window. It was a good thing that everyone was knocked out on impact because Sam was not a pretty sight to see.

_P.O.V of Oliver Shaw on duty_

"Today is a good day" Oliver thought.

Jerry, Sam and 'their ladies' were coming back from Jerry's wedding. Oliver was invited but since things with Zoey weren't great he decided that he needed to stay behind. It was just past 12:00 when he got a call of a car crash multiple injured and a possible fatality. He never ever liked car crashes all he could ever picture was his friends or daughters in the cars… little did he know he didn't need to picture it anymore

Oliver pulled up to the scene just as 6 ambulances did. He looked over at the car that had been crashed into and his heart stopped. "Didn't Jerry say that he was renting a limo to pick all of them up from the airport?" Oliver glanced at his watch, "Yep there flight would have been in by now". Oliver looked over and saw the 2 men he didn't recognize being carted off to the hospital. "Good" he thought, "Not them". Oliver was momentarily relived, but then he saw Nash and Jerry being checked out and two other people being rushed out of the scene. Oliver quickly ran over to them flooding them with questions. "What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Where are Sam and McNally?" Traci looked like she was going to cry, Jerry to comfort her. "Yea, yea we are find but McNally and Sam were just taken to the hospital" Jerry said trying to hold back his own tears. "They wouldn't let me go with her" Traci cried. "Shh, shh its ok" Jerry whispered. "What happened Jer?" Oliver asked. "Someone hit our vehicle; we were closer to the back, the other car hit in the middle where Sam and McNally were" Jerry said letting a single tear role down his cheek. Oliver tried to hold back his tears that were threatening to break loose at any second. "I'll drive you two to the hospital just let me call Frank" Oliver said. Jerry nodded and turned back to comfort Traci.

"**Frank we have a situation"**

"**What is it Oliver?"**

"**Its McNally and Sam"**

"**I thought they were in Jamaica?"**

"**They just got back today; they were in a car crash"**

"**Are they ok?" **

"**I don't know I got here just as they were being taken away"**

"**What about Jerry and Nash, weren't they all together?"**

"**Yea they are fine I'm taking them over now"**

"**Ok, I'll see to it that everyone heads over now"**

"**See you there"**

_In the hospital_

"Is there anyone here for Miss McNally?" a doctor asked. Everyone in the room stood up, the doctor chuckled a little bit. "Imitate family?" the doctor asked again. Tommy stood up "We are all brothers and sisters here" the doctor nodded. "Miss McNally has suffered 3 broken ribs, a broken leg and a slight concussion, she is being sedated because of how much pain she will feel, it should last an hour at the most and then she should be awake"

The whole was relived until Jerry spoke up "What about Sam Swarek?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't believe that I saw him but I will go and ask his doctor to address you all" Jerry nodded a thanks at the doctor. Before the doctor left Traci stood up and tapped him on the shoulder "Um can I see her now?" Traci sniffled. "Two at time" the doctor gave her a small smile before he left. Traci looked over to Andy's dad "Do you mind if I go with you?" Traci asked. "You and Jerry go see her I don't think you can do it with out him right now, I'll go after" Traci nodded thanks at Tommy as Jerry led her to Andy's room.

To Traci Andy looked so pale and small. She reached out her hand to her. "Oh Andy I'm so sorry" Traci began to cry again as Jerry held on to her. "She is going to be ok, so is Sam then they are going to get married and have little mini them with the biggest dimples, they are going to be ok" Jerry said trying to convince Traci and some what himself. Traci stayed wrapped in Jerry's arms for awhile until Jerry looked down at his watch "Traci we should get back out there we have been in here for almost half an hour"

Traci nodded as they walked still wrapped in each others arms back to the waiting area.

As soon as they entered the room they could feel that something had changed. "Frank what's wrong?" Jerry asked to a teary eyed Frank Best. "Uh, Sam…he, uh" Jerry knew what he was going to say. "How?" Jerry asked as tears swelled in his eyes. "Well um when his head made contact with the window shards of glass cut his throat" Frank Noelle sobbed. "But, he and Andy were supposed to get married!" Traci sobbed, not just for Sam but for the broken heart her best friend was about to get. "What do you mean Andy never told me that" Tommy stated. "Sam, he was about to propose when we got hit" Traci sobbed again. Everyone in the room heart's broke for Andy, she didn't get the chance to marry or even know she was going to marry the man she loved.

_Andy (in hospital_

Andy's head pounded like a really bad hangover. Andy opened her eyes and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She looked around a bit, she knew where she was but she just couldn't place it. "Where am I" Andy asked who ever was listening. Andy heard sniffling and she sat up. "OW!" she cried. "Andy sweetie don't do that you have 3 broken ribs and a broken foot" Traci's motherly voice flowed through the room. "Trac why am I here?" She asked, and then it all hit her like a ton of bricks- the accident.

"Traci where is Sam?" "Is he ok?" "Are you ok?" "What happened?" "Where is Jerry?" "Is he ok?" Andy asked questions flowing out of her. When Traci didn't respond she asked again, "Where is Sam?"

"Andy I'm sorry he didn't make it" Traci sobbed. "NO! NOT Sam!" "No, no this is a bad dream, he was going to ask me a question then I fell asleep right?" "RIGHT?!"

"Andy I am so so so sorry" Traci whispered. Andy out the most heart wrenching sob it broke Traci's heart. "I am going to get a doctor ok?" Traci asked through her tears. "Traci what was he going to ask me?" Andy sobbed. "For you to marry him" Traci answered. Andy sobbed louder and louder until they abruptly stopped. Andy's eyes closed and the sound of Andy's monitors suddenly filled the room alone with nurses and doctors rushing in to her room "Ma'am you have to leave" Traci looked over at her best friend before rushing to the waiting room to find Jerry. "Traci, Traci what's wrong?" Jerry asked as he rubbed the tears away from his face. "I don't know Andy woke up and then we talked and then the next thing I knew her eyes closed and the room erupted in beeps" Traci sobbed.

Jerry rubbed her back whispering in her ear that it would be ok even though they both knew it wouldn't.

An hour later a doctor came through the doors. He held out his hand to stop anyone from asking any questions. "Miss McNally is fine but" The doctor hesitated to finish his sentence. "But what!" Traci yelled. "But she has slipped into a comma"


End file.
